The invention relates to a high-pressure metal halide discharge lamp comprising
a translucent discharge vessel sealed in a vacuum-tight manner and arranged in a translucent outer envelope, which is sealed in a vacuum-tight manner and through whose walls current supply conductors extend to electrodes arranged in the discharge vessel,
an ionizable filling in the discharge vessel containing mercury, rare gas, dysprosium halide and a second metal halide selected from a group to which thallium iodide belongs.
Such a lamp is known from British patent specification No. 1,138,913.
The lamp known from this British patent specification comprises as a second metal halide thallium iodide.
The known lamp has the attractive property that the gas filling is of a simple composition and that the lamp offers a good colour rendition. The lamp is therefore suitable for illumination of offices and shops, but also for road illumination. A disadvantage of the said known lamp, like of many other known metal halide lamps, is that its colour temperature is fairly high. The light emitted by the lamp is therefore designated as "cool white".